


My mother country, America

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem: A random citizen's idea about America</p>
            </blockquote>





	My mother country, America

If America's so beautiful

If America's so great

Then why is it everywhere I go I only see hate for the country

If America is the greatest country in the world

Why so many needless deaths?

It just makes my stomach curl with many negative emotions. I know that there's bad and good about a country, but why do most hate America so much?

Sure there's opportunity but who's it for you ask?

America is my country of birth

For I know no other place that granted me freedom to speak, especially if I am of female gender.

People who make it big by chance or the one's who already have cash

To choose my own religion

Welcome the strangers from across the seas

Some came by boat, some by plane, and being here is no disdain, some even have the danger of coming here to this country.

So much to say about America, yet there so much hate for America.

So if you think your countries bad think of what I say America's going down the drain going by what other countries have to say.

But I'm not afraid to say out loud, I love my country, America.

A country to behold and with great desires and at times envy.


End file.
